Another day off
by Cloudy Yu Fair
Summary: Trey is too late, so King and Jack are alone. A little OOC maybe, King x Jack


First of all, hello to everyone who should read this. My English is very bad and I have written the story in German and translated it afterwards with a translating program and I know there are horribly lot of errors. So I deeply apologize! Really really really really really sorry! I still hope you will be able to understand it...

Reviews are very welcome and you can always tell me where the errors are or how I can rewrite some parts to make it sound better. I really hope that you still can enjoy it ;_;

* * *

It was a hot summer day, but Jack and King were in the band room in the west part of the school. Jack was opening the huge windows as much as possible, because he didn't want to suffocate. King was sitting on his favorite chair while tuning his guitar.

"Aaah", Jack said and sighed. "I wish we could go to that café today again..." He took off his cape and the gloves. Luckily the summer uniform was light and perfect for the hot summers. After that he took a seat behind his drums and drummed constantly his fingers on the metallic border, nodding his head in time with it.

"Oh?", the older man wondered and looked at him. "Wasn't it you who tried to stop us going there yesterday?" Jack saw a slightly smirk on his face.

"It hasn't been that hot yesterday", he answered back with a smile. "Besides, you wanted to let me all alone!" The blond acted offended, but his shiny eyes betrayed him every time. Mostly if it was in front of King, who knew him that well.

The elder stood up, giggling, went over to Jack and caressed him as if he were a child. "And the little Jack was so frightened to be left alone, that he ran after us," he went on his friend, who tried in vain drained from the hand of the older ones. Both laughed, and King was finally away from him.

"I'm not a dog," Jack reminded him and tried to fix the mess on his head, because King has started to laugh at that sight again. He was punched by youngsters on the arm for it. Suddenly, a soft melody sounded in the room - a notification to Jack about the fact that he had a text message.

"This time you got off," he said, slightly menacing to King, who chuckled. The younger man took the phone from his pocket and galloped through the text of Trey, the third blonde of the band. Then he moaned softly.

"He will probably arrive only in one hour because he is still working with Deuce on the paper," he said, because King had thrown him a questioning look. He stood irresolute, looking back towards the older ones. "Shall we begin without him?"

The other was standing there with a serious face and folded his arms on his chest. Then he looked at Jack with an unusually mischievous look. "Will we make it to the cafe?"

"Not again!", said the Smaller. "Because yesterday you wasn't feeling like doing anything we have not rehearsed! And today again?" But King already laid his arm around Jack's shoulders in a chummy way.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, you yourself said that you would like to go there today," said the bigger one.

"No way! We already have so little time. And besides, it might be possible that they will be ready sooner," replied the blonde and threw a reproachful look at his friend. He groaned. "You're really like a lion!"

King looked at him quizzically. You could see that he was expecting all sorts of things, but nothing like this. Jack gave himself a slap in his thoughts because he blabbed. Since he knew King he was always thinking that the older one was similar to that noble and lazy animal. But he wasn't in the mood to explain it.

"I'm waiting," the guitarist noticed a little impatient. Jack tried to free himself from the grip of his friend, but it got just tighter. "Hey, everything's fine," Jack said, panting and pushing himself away from King using both hands.

"Jack," King said, and sounded so frightening that the person addressed looked terrified at him. He swallowed.

"You're like a king, always one of the best, but there are some days when you are good for nothing," Jack said quickly before he could decide differently.

King stared at him for a while as Jack suddenly realized how close they were to each other.

"Um ... well ..." he said quietly, as he was about to break away from the embrace. But then he understood that King wasn't planning to let go of him and their faces seemed to be very close to each other at once. The blonde was already feeling the breath of the bigger clearly, the next moment he felt his lips on his own.

He gasped in surprise and just stared at his comparison. Immediately there were thousands of thoughts going through his head. Why was he kissing him? And even so, why now? Jack noted that neither he was feeling disgusted, nor was he scared. Slowly he closed his eyes and gave King the lead. Being tentative in the beginning the kiss became more intense, because the elder had apparently understood that his friend did not intend to resist.

The smaller one could feel the firm grip around his body becoming a hug. But he noted that King now embraced his waist, with the result that Jack suddenly felt like a girl. Nevertheless, he made no objection, but put his arms around the older one. The broad shoulders of his opponent and the size difference of five centimeters between them made him only feel more girlish. Thinking about it made him blush and so he realized only too late that King has already sparked from his lips and was looking at the little one with interest.

"I didn't think you're so shy," he giggled, which made Jack blush. But the younger one didn't knew how to reply in a smart way. So much passivity was unexpected even for him and jack was surprised that he did not manage to answer with a joke.

"But you also surprised me," he finally said and forced himself to chuckle. He didn't know whether he should let his arms stay on King's shoulders or whether it was time to let go of him. The older one understood the hesitation, because he let go of Jack, but was still just as close to him.

"You still want to rehearse?" the older asked inquired after a long silence.

Jack sighed. "Of course not." He looked out the window. "It's all your fault," he added, pushed King playfully away, which made the other only slightly wiggle and laugh softly.

"If that's so then we can still make it to the cafe if we hurry," the elder said and grabbed his arm, dragged Jack already out of the room.

"And what if Trey gets ready sooner?" the blonde replied, but paradoxically followed his friend.

"Then he has to wait. Or do you want to take him with us for our rendezvous?" King said without turning around and Jack was grateful because he blushed again. He kept silent and smiled to himself.

The smaller one overtook his companion and both went now side by side through the almost deserted corridors of the school towards the exit.


End file.
